datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Crusade Against Carthage
Context Carthage was a nation of unrestricted piracy and was infamous for attacking players outside claims, and even outlawing almost everyone from a town. While most of the world tolerated this behavior, the Normans, under more_rossa made plans to call a crusading force to attack the Carthaginains. On Sunday, October 6, 2019 at 11:35 EST, the Norman Crusade against Carthage was declared. Immediately after the Norman Empire declared war, almost every other nation declared war against Carthage as well, united most of the world against the Carthaginians. Battles Battle of Catalonia Beginning on October 8th, the Battle of Catalonia between two prominent Norman members and two Carthaginians ended in a white peace after half an hour of fighting. Details on the battle are unknown, though it can be assumed from the destinations the players went after the battle that Carthage won the battle, even if at a great cost. Battle of Blackhaven Beggining on the 7th of October, the Battle of Blackhaven was fought between 8 Carthiginian soldiers and 2 Norman soldiers, Gav8077 and Holthis. The Normans managed to nuke and kill the Carthiginians in Blackhaven, killing several, the rest either logging off or running away. Siege of Sedona On October 9th, 6 Carthiginian soldiers sought to occupy and take over the city of Sedona. They were met with strong resistance. A Norman player by the name of _x_FACE_x_ used a nuke in Sedona, killing 5/6 Carthiginian soldiers, the last one running away. Siege of Amsterdam Beggining on October 8th, the siege of Amsterdam was fought between the Carthiginian Army and the Norman Army, the siege lasted several hours and ended with Carthage losing over 20k worth of gear, one Carthiginian alone losing 11k. Second Siege of Amsterdam The second Siege of Amsterdam, which began on October 10, saw the city fall to the Carthaginians. This would lead to the Normans engaging in a counter-attack to retake the city. The Carthaginians would use Amsterdam to conduct future plans of invading northern European towns, including Black Haven and the HMS Commonwealth. Battle of the Midlands Hours after the Second Siege of Amsterdam concluded, a pro-Carthage player, miner_sd, from Britain planned an attack on Black Haven. Morte_rossa and a few volunteers pushed back the pro-Carthaginian player to the Midlands between Black Haven and Bristol. After a few minutes of inefficient fighting, both sides resorted to taunting each other. DeltaOrion came to the Midlands to support the forces there, and admiral bencrab1 came to Black Haven to even out the fight. DeltaOrion was the first to fall, and with no backup, the rest of the pro-Carthage force was killed. The battle would save Black Haven from a potential siege. Peace On October 11, 2019, the Norman Crusade against Carthage concluded with Carthage forced to give $20k worth of objects as war reparations, and as a result, Carthage was humiliated by the peace offering. The Norman Crusade would be a resounding success for the Norman Empire, despite suffering some loses.